


Thrill Seeking

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inksurroundsme on tumblr prompted "Science boyfriends first kiss". </p><p>Tony discovers a new thrill in kissing Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill Seeking

It’s a little bit unexpected, but a little bit not, the first time they kiss. There are no spectacular circumstances, no post-battle-adrenaline or grand confession of feelings.

Just a day out as friends, that might be more than that. It isn’t that Bruce and Tony don’t do things just the two of them, they do, but usually going out to dinner and to a play is something that would be reserved for the whole team.

But the whole day has been just the two of them, and if the atmosphere has been a little romantically charged, they aren’t saying anything about it. They decide to walk home from the theater, since it’s only a few blocks, and Bruce is environmentally conscious like that. Bruce refuses to buy a suit of his own, but Tony’s looks good on him, a little long in the leg and tight in the shirt.

Bruce is happy these days, and he’s smiling that charmingly crooked smile of his as he and Tony discuss the finer points of stage presence.

“I’m just saying,” Bruce stops on a dime and turns to face Tony, “You can’t get much more “theatrical” than a Bollywood version of Midsummer, It’s…” He realizes suddenly just how close they are, torsos touching and faces… mouths inches apart. “Its, um.”

Tony is looking at his mouth, and the romantic tension that’s been hovering in the atmosphere all night suddenly skyrockets. They knew, though they did not say, that there was something between them that wasn’t quite friendship. Something aching to be explored, that might be just the thing they needed.

He wants to kiss Bruce so bad it hurts, but his biggest fear is running Bruce off. Bruce is happy and safe here, and Tony is happy with him here, but sometimes he feels like Bruce is a frightened rabbit ready to bolt. Which is why it’s so surprising when Tony blinks and Bruce’s lips are on his, full and soft and very gently, shyly insistent.

 

In full view in front of Stark Tower, Tony puts a hand on the small of Bruce’s back and tilts his head and kisses back, pouring all the heart he has into silently showing Bruce he promises to take this seriously.

 

Kissing Bruce isn’t what he expected, it isn’t awkward, he isn’t frightened and inexperienced, but quite adept and confident. He’s had plenty of kisses, but nothing quite like Bruce’s kisses, firmer than a woman’s, with a different sort of masculine force… A kiss that makes his stomach swoop like the first delightful seconds of free fall, a dizziness that makes him inhale to keep his feet.

Kissing Bruce is his new favorite thrill, and everyone knows Tony Stark is a thrill seeker.


End file.
